


Thistles, Thorns and Roses.

by Bittercupwithhoneywine



Category: Kanjani8 - Fandom
Genre: AU: War, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 15:25:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19833034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittercupwithhoneywine/pseuds/Bittercupwithhoneywine
Summary: “时间是不存在的，让噩梦喂养。”时间其实是不存在的，在折磨，汗与污垢堆就的牢笼里，时间是不存在的；黑与白是不存在的，墙是埋藏秘密的灰黄土壤，在夜晚地板会伸出无形的触手抚摸踏在它身上的每一双脚，秘密啊，仇恨啊，欲望啊，在生死面前都显得如此单薄。你想守住什么？守不住的——缝上你的嘴和眼睛，奉上你的心脏。





	Thistles, Thorns and Roses.

**Author's Note:**

> 0.集中营Paro 全是架空的 和现实一点关系都没有  
> 1.CP：主暖色组丸昴&RS（我起的大三角CP名RMS） 副CP横雏仓安  
> 2.文中可能出现的：强制/S/NTR/监禁以及血腥描写/女装/黑化  
> 请及时避雷！请及时避雷！请及时避雷！

“……几点了？”

渋谷昴还是没能习惯睡牢房的上下铺，床冷的像一整块从湖底捞起的沉冰。于是他蹑手蹑脚的爬下床，钻进还在沉睡的锦户亮的被窝。他年轻的恋人睡眼惺忪的张开怀抱让他舒服躺下，窄小的铺位刚好容下两人。他睡眼惺忪的露出笑容，顺便询问起他的睡眠时间。

“不到六点，天还没亮。”

“我六点半要值班，所以你现在叫我起来吗？”

他凑过去咬渋谷昴的耳朵却扑了个空，只剩一口热气呼在耳边。

感谢黑暗，他可不想看到锦户亮那恶作剧得逞的笑容。这个季节早起困难的像赫拉克勒斯的十二苦行，不出意外的讲，呼出一口气十五秒就可以变成冰。

渋谷昴从被子里露出眼睛，黑暗里清晰的呼吸声对于这位前任狙击手来说是定位的最佳信号。横山裕正睡的毫无危机意识，他上铺的村上信五——那被叫做Hina的男人甚至还发出撒娇一般的哼哼声。安田章大把自己牢牢锁在被子里，那块离窗最近的床位一定很冷，可能要想办法给这个小个子搞点东西保暖。大仓忠义是这几个人里睡的最踏实的，甚至踢掉了被子，刚被关进来时大家交换年龄，发现个子最大的家伙才没从军几年，还是个满脑子晚饭的小孩子。

俘虏可以做些什么？

他不知道，他被抓起来的时候虚报了自己的职位，说自己是跟在锦户亮身边的后勤人员，闲的不能更闲的闲职。还好他上学时地理课听了七七八八，考察时也没出什么大问题，就这样他被关进了这处监狱般的营地，什么都没有，电力，热水，更别提虚无缥缈的正义与胜利。他第一次洗上热水澡时还以为那些军人要架起大锅煮人肉，吓得他连这几天没敢吃食堂里寥寥无几的肉，都丢给了说自己长身体的大仓忠义。

锦户工程师军衔颇高，当然不能作为实战人员出现。最多，最多，也就是渋谷昴的第一观察员。他和渋谷昴在同一期狙击手培养班毕业，甚至成绩都不相上下。然而锦户先生有过硬的家底，直接断了他上前线的心，给他选了个军校读工程建设——说的好听，其实就是如何快速挖出又安全又美观的战壕。

不知为何，渋谷觉得能和锦户上下铺让他想起了训练班时的艰苦日子，那时他可不敢这么放肆的钻进锦户被子里，只能掩人耳目的在丛林里短暂接吻。但年轻时的爱情可以不沾一点情欲，只是两个漂亮男孩分享床铺与希望，分享一尘不染的灿烂未来。

“我讨厌战争。”

锦户伸手去摸床头的眼镜。

“Subaru，我去执勤的时候你就在这里睡，不要回去了，很冷，这样还能暖和一点。”

其实渋谷早就知道胜利不是指日可待的东西了，新上任的营地主管丸山中校年轻的面孔萦绕着阴云。那是战争造就的血红色锈迹，腐蚀着他柔和的面部轮廓线。他的唇下有一颗肉色的痣，这让他冷硬的面孔显得稍可亲了些。渋谷听到他训斥下属，声音温柔的像揉了砂糖，但其中的深意让人毛骨悚然。

这种人他见多了，长期的战争批量生产出的杀人机器终于把屠刀挥向了这些已经放弃抵抗的俘虏，在毫无挣扎的收割生命中获得快乐。

但他总觉得这个男人的每一个音里都藏着忧郁，绝望和不满的符号，它们焦虑的互相纠缠，被办公室的百叶窗阻隔的一干二净。

早饭时间锦户睡眼惺忪的和隔壁营房的人换了班，从那人端来的早餐盘里摸了个鸡蛋藏给渋谷。又在下雪，不知道什么时候才能把这该死的监狱压塌，那些警备人员都换了冬季制服，黑色的大衣厚重的像藏了一整只羊。不出意外今天那位新上任的长官会要求这些穿着棉絮的可怜人在空地占成队列点名认人，毕竟他刚刚看到了正在填平土地的人——但愿土下的幽灵得以安息。

渋谷昴坐在他的被子里吸溜着一碗玉米粥，借着那点微薄暖意从梦里挣扎出来。安田正把自己的半个蛋黄放进大仓的碗里，在看到安田的举动后，村上也丢了半个蛋黄进去，随后戳了戳横山的腰。横山低估了一下给了他半个蛋清，大仓抬起头望向渋谷，等着他把一个鸡蛋补满。

渋谷昴翻了个白眼，胃里被温暖的液体填满，他又困了，甚至还想打个甜味的饱嗝。

锦户无奈，只好把藏好的鸡蛋丢给大仓，这位曾经的炮手稳稳地接住了飞来的鸡蛋，随后在桌上滚了滚，熟练地剥起了蛋壳。

“你们不能这么宠着他，他也就比我小了没多少，你们就宠着他吧，把他喂成熊算了。”

渋谷昴变魔术一样从碗底挖出热好的半个鸡蛋，上面还挂着一层玉米糊。

“你赶紧吃，吃冷鸡蛋对胃不好。”

然而管理者可没有放纵恋人们好好恋爱的心思，集合的号声在锦户的半个鸡蛋入口前就响彻了整片土地。

丸山中校年纪轻轻就混到这个位置总是有自己的原因。暴风雪毫不留情的刮起地面上的木屑，在一片茫茫的白中，他几乎睁不开眼睛。沉默中时间飞速而过，渋谷向锦户贴近了些，在他的袖口里摸索着，果不其然被反手握住，人的热气在指端绕来绕去。

在副官的建议下，丸山中校决定把俘虏点名位置放在自己的办公室里，留那些等待中的可怜人在暴风雪里。渋谷玩心大起，把手握成拳不给锦户握，然而他的年轻恋人有一千万中治疗傲娇的办法，包括——把手指戳进他的拳眼。领会到其中暗示的渋谷一抖，刚巧听到自己的名字被传令官点到，逃一般的跑出了队伍。

丸山中校的办公室要比他们住的地方好很多，无论是保温还是环境。壁炉里熊熊燃烧的枫木传来甜美的香气，是家庭的安详味道。

“渋谷昴，二十七岁……”丸山中校从资料上抬起眼睛，玩味的笑道：“不像啊，二十七岁。“

“后勤人员不看身高和长相的，长官。”

他站得很直，然而壁炉的热量辐射在他快要凝固的外套上，让那些堆积的雪有些融化的迹象。

丸山中校从办公桌边站起来，在副官与书记官的目光里帮他拍掉了头上的雪。他似乎听到了什么东西融化的声音，不只是他沉重的外套和疲惫的肌肉。对于一位残忍的行刑人来说，任何温柔的迹象都是残忍的陪衬。他的睫毛在眼底垂下一片阴影，琥珀色的瞳孔里藏着难以道出的挣扎。

他膝盖一软，在丸山中校叫出“军医”前便失去了意识。

明日和明日重叠的影子被预言家自水晶球里捡起，东亚人的面孔在吉普赛人的打扮下显得有些滑稽。对于这些毫无意义的预言，渋谷昴只当它是随口说来的呓语，对人生毫无影响的呓语。无实体的线香气味散在年轻男孩的头上，闻起来与看起来都像是被供奉起来的神像。

他伸出手来，前辈，和我一起走吧。

前辈，我有很多地方想和你一起去看。

前辈。

锦户醒来时，怀抱与上铺都空无一物。在渋谷进屋不久便引起了骚乱，军官来来回回穿过那扇荷枪实弹士兵把守的铁门，把一众俘虏晾在暴雪中无暇顾及，大约半个小时后才有人大发善心的发出了解散的口令。天空仍旧一片灰黑，在高纬度地区，太阳与晴天仰仗着神的慈悲，冻伤和疫病则要看个人造化。渋谷藏了大半个生姜在安田的床头铁盒里，起初打着拿来驱邪的噱头，最后都用来擦手擦脚免受冻疮侵扰。几人里资质最深官衔最高的的横山中校画蛇添足的讲起了他行军时的故事，他们是如何翻越雪山奇袭敌营的，添油加醋过多的传奇故事不出意外的被副官村上顶了回去。

安田那个小个子从床上爬下来，走到渋谷床边。

“我的床太冷了，我想睡Shibuya的床可以吗。”

他的声音甚至还在颤抖。

安田太年轻了，哪怕作为军医来说都太年轻了。更何况他个子不高，看起来最多也就是国中毕业的模样。锦户想起了自己的弟弟，于是小声的建议道：“要不然你……睡我这里？还能热一点，我去睡Shibuya的床。”

安田感激的点点头，锦户轻手轻脚的爬上了上铺。

有一件事非常奇怪，明明大家都在这个糟糕的环境下生活了许久，渋谷的床上却仍旧散发着清新的味道。闻起来像泡在淡酒精里的薄荷叶，甚至连点该有的汗水或体味都不存在。他的枕头上还留着截长发，锦户最爱他的部分就是长发，虽然狙击的时候总是很麻烦，在一次失败的模拟任务后那头漂亮长发就被渋谷一意孤行的剃成了洋葱，他不知是否应该感谢这鬼地方让渋谷回心转意。

他的手向下伸去。

这太糟糕了，他满脑子都是那张糟糕的脸。汗水从他近乎完美的下颌角流下来，顺着光洁的脖颈与锁骨，流过那条肉棕色的疤痕。他闻起来像是一夜中喝掉的第三杯莫吉托，明明应该拒绝却无法拒绝的第三杯，在薄荷的遮挡下震爆的闪光弹。他的前辈非常善于得到主动权与索取，当然他也乐得其中。

该死，他无法想象那双纤细而紧致的大腿，任何无实物表演都在见识到他的身体之后索然无味。他一度觉得自己将要遭天谴——占有这种美丽而强大的尤物决计不是人类能享有的权利。

然而他在幻想渋谷用舌尖抚慰柱身时又回到了现实。

“对不起了，前辈。”

他这样想着，草草的在床垫背面抹干净了手上的污物。

渋谷昴醒来的时候世界已经截然不同。

这里的环境与他的牢房截然不同，被子和枕头都足够舒适柔软。房间散发着烘焙面包的香气，小麦，黄油，糖，他们期待的所有符合一顿美妙早餐的成分。他伸手去摸被子上的绣名，Maruyama，是那位新上任的管理者的名字。

“醒了？”

有人从椅子上站起来，军靴踏在地面上的声音不是他熟悉的那种。

“可真的很吓人啊，渋谷先生，我可不想被传出这营地有虐囚的丑闻。”丸山先生的面孔在这个距离看比远看更为温柔，或许是这房间温馨的陈设给他加了些生活气息，然而他的眼神却贪婪而赤裸。渋谷太了解这个眼神了，就是这个眼神让他放弃了成为特工转而选择学习狙击。他决计不愿意用身体去交换特权，哪怕那特权是王冠，他也不愿意。

在遇到锦户亮前他一直以为自己直的不能更直，当然，队伍里的绝大多数人都有相同的感受。被一个有着权利差的同性以这种眼神盯着让人毛骨悚然——哪怕他的脸很漂亮。

锦户总能让他联想到夏威夷，冲绳，联想到绵延的海岸线和冲浪板上的少年，椰子树下的风裹挟海洋咸涩吹起了他的额发，他明亮而虔诚的望向自己；而丸山身上与嘴里都是满溢的京都感，京都的精致，优雅，虚伪，傲慢，这些曼妙而负面的感情色彩给他罩上一层堕落的光环。

丸山把他交给了那个女性军医，随后又回到了办公室工作。看似瘦弱的女军医其实还比他高了些，十分轻松地把他安放进了装满温水的木桶。他太久没有洗过让人放松的澡了，甚至想到家乡的浴室都能流下眼泪。在薰衣草的味道里他逐渐困倦，让女军医随意的为他擦洗着。

其实他已经想开了，虽然这过程过于简单。

如果有能让锦户他们活着出去的办法，他什么都愿意做，无论是身体——精神还是算了。渋谷昴闭上眼睛，想象着自己把锦户的照片锁在象牙色的盒子里，用天鹅绒的软垫为他垫的舒舒服服。

没关系哦，亮酱，我们会活着回去。

然而他必须回到现实，因为——丸山回来了。

丸山中校出乎意料的没有难为他，只是向侯在门外的军医询问了一下他的身体状况如何，也没有什么不妙的举动。他站在床边投来的眼神复杂的难以分辨，悲悯，忧伤，疲倦都搅在一起，仿佛毫无灵感画家的调色盘。丸山中校的面容要比他的声音成熟些，边境的风雪不可避免的将凝重感深刻在他的脸上。

“渋谷先生，听说你是副官出身，现在我这儿有份工作要你做。”

他的声音从门边传过来。

“我刚来这片营地，还有很多不熟悉的地方，你来做我的副手，在这段时间里你可以接受治疗，住在我这儿——你知道营养不良久了会怎么样的，对吧？”

他提出了难以拒绝的条件。渋谷用指甲抠着被子上的姓氏，Maruyama，Maruyama，这个人的心思幽深的像是山间的小径一样。这是背叛吗？或许，这就是背叛吧。他知道横山和村上正在计划挖通地道趁着漫长极夜逃出去，他知道锦户在帮忙值班站岗，他知道最近安田也没闲着，那个小个子一直在想办法把地道里的土运出去，他和他的傻大个朋友每天都忙着在门前的园子里种土豆，至于能不能长出来——反正给他种子的长官非常看好这贫瘠而寒冷的硬土。

他想到了那个给他种子的女军官，皮肤白的几乎透明，该死，要不是他已经有了世界上最好的男朋友，要不是现在他们站在对立阵营上，请她喝一杯也未尝不可。

丸山轻咳了两声，似乎在提醒他这里还有另一个人。

“给你一个晚上时间考虑，总之，好好休息，我真的不想让这鬼地方因为虐囚被军事法庭盯上。”

他干巴巴的讲完了并不好笑的笑话，随即拉上了办公室和卧室之间的门。

“渋谷昴，二十七岁，大阪出身。”

“您又在看这个人的资料了啊。”横子端着热茶坐到他身边，“这个渋谷先生，我很感兴趣。”

“你以为我不知道你违规给他提供的那些东西吗？我不睁一只眼闭一只眼你就等着被人揭发吧。”丸山把杯子从她手里接过来，满不在乎的翻向了下一页。下一页是笑的过于灿烂的年轻男孩儿，皮肤被晒得发黑。

“这就是渋谷先生的那位长官，年纪不大，技术官员。”

横子留意到丸山的神色不对，问道：“丸山中校？”

“不知道你听没听说过军队主官和副官之间的传闻。”他阖上眼帘，牛奶的暖意让他感到放松，“年轻的主官和年长的副官那些龌龊事，你别说你没听过，狡山小姐。”

横山横子走到他身边去，漫不经心的揉着他的太阳穴。

“那谁知道呢，我只知道身为您的副官，我得好好工作才能对得起我的工资和奖金。”

锦户亮少见的失眠了。

不知是积攒太久的情欲一时爆发带来的冲击还是什么其他的原因，他丝毫没有困意。月光把封冻的湖面照得发蓝，他趴在渋谷的枕头上飞速思考。那个新来的丸山中校为什么贸然的留下渋谷，而且直接暂停了“敲打新人”这一管理者乐趣之源。除此之外渋谷现在的处境如何——丸山中校不会喜欢男人吧。他试图说服自己，发现没有足够论据支撑。

他突然想到之前刚来时，横山问其他人出去之后要不要约着吃饭或是钓鱼庆祝劫后余生，村上提议了一家牛排屋，大仓说着“那家味道太一般了”一边把晚饭的面包塞进自己嘴里，安田没有说话，只是盯着湖面上的一点银光发呆。渋谷偷偷靠在他后背上打盹，平缓的呼吸与暖意隔着布料传来。

喜欢男人也好，讨厌男人也好，他都无所谓，他唯一的目的是找到渋谷昴，以及让这一屋子人能活着出去。

横山横子总是很头疼。除了那个虎牙军医经常在不该犯天然的时候犯天然；自己的上司整天满脑子想着龌龊的副官和主官不伦恋；自己很喜欢的俘虏先生被上司锁在办公室后面的卧房里之外好像也没什么头疼的了。她如是宽慰着自己，顺便把杯里的伏特加斟满。

不知道那个可爱的小男孩儿能不能种出土豆来，他可真像家里的弟弟啊。横子轻巧的摇着酒杯，收音机嘶嘶啦啦的传来关于前线的消息。这里离前线太远了，甚至离城市也太远了，信号延迟得厉害。这里只有令人抑郁的极夜，难吃的土豆料理，靠军车拉来的茶包和黄油，畏畏缩缩的俘虏，甚至没有时尚画报。她当时是被招兵广告上英姿飒爽女兵身上的漂亮裙子吸引来的，没想到这地方冷得她不想露出一点皮肤，恨不得每天把被子裹在身上。

“睡觉啊别喝了你这个白皮恶魔。”

果不其然，同住人总是享受生活的最大障碍。

村子正在她身后，气鼓鼓的伸手抢她的酒瓶。

“你说，丸山中校会不会对渋谷先生有意思。”

她轻巧的躲过了村子的袭击，把酒瓶安稳的放回桌面。

“我倒是挺想知道丸山中校看到渋谷先生身上吻痕会有什么精彩表情，在脖子侧面，很靠下，那个痕迹绝对不会有第二种可能。”

“村子你这个色魔！”

“白皮恶魔你再不睡我明天就跟丸山中校说酒精库存不够了让你把酒都缴上去。”

总之还是有进展的，她颇为遗憾的叹了口气，渋谷先生让她真实的体会到了失恋的痛苦。


End file.
